


the not so super secret roselia nfo chat

by CaseyMarie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, chat fic, it's Really Hard to keep track of 25 characters at once wow, this isn't funny I'm so sorry dslkjs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Demon Princess Ako has added RinRin, Yukinya, Lisachi ♡, and one other to super secret roselia nfo guild.Demon Princess Ako: Fufu... Welcome to your doom my humble minions...RinRin: Um Ako-chan...Demon Princess Ako: rinrin!! I told you to not say anything until I finished my speech!Bread Mum: I feel like I was added by mistake





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up gaymers,, I Don't Know What I'm Doing hahhh  
> I never thought I'd make a chatfic but it's late at night and I'm impulsive so here we are  
> names are in the end note!

**Demon Princess Ako** has added  **RinRin** ,  **Yukinya** ,  **Lisachi ♡** , and one other to  **super secret roselia nfo guild**.

 **Demon Princess Ako:** Fufu... Welcome to your doom my humble minions...

 **RinRin:** Um Ako-chan...

 **Demon Princess Ako:** rinrin!! I told you to not say anything until I finished my speech!

 **Bread Mum:** I feel like I was added by mistake

 **Demon Princess Ako:** saaya-chan?? how did an enemy slip through my defences so easily?!

 **Yukinya:** It appears you were the one who added her, along with the rest of us

 **Yukinya:** What's the purpose of this chat?

 **Lisachi ♡:** it's for NFO!

 **Demon Princess Ako:** how did you guess? :O

 **RinRin:** It's the name of the chat

 **Yukinya:** I already played that game though

 **Demon Princess Ako:** exactly!! it was so much fun! let's play again!!

 **Yukinya:** No.

 **Demon Princess Ako:** ?!

 **Demon Princess Ako:** rinrinnnnn ;-;

 **RinRin:**  (╥﹏╥)

 **Demon Princess Ako:**  (╥﹏╥)

 **Bread Mum:** I can play with you Ako ^^

 **Demon Princess Ako:** really??

 **Demon Princess Ako:** rinrin!!!! i need something cool to say to saaya-chan!!

 **RinRin:** ...

 **Demon Princess Ako:** ...

 **Lisachi ♡:** wrong chat?

 **Demon Princess Ako:**  (╥﹏╥)

 **Lisachi ♡** has added  **Sayo Hikawa** to  **super secret roselia nfo guild**.

 **Demon Princess Ako:** oh!! thanks lisa

 **Lisachi ♡:** no problem~ ♡

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Imai-san, please don't add me to such pointless chats.

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Udagawa-san, please don't confuse me for Yamabuki-san.

 **RinRin:** ...You were online for six hours yesterday

 **Sayo Hikawa:** I didn't think you would be the one to betray me.

 **Demon Princess Ako:** heheh

 **Yukinya:** Sayo

 **Sayo Hikawa:** I can explain

 **Yukinya:** ...

 **Bread Mum:** I didn't know you were so into games

 **Sayo Hikawa:** I'm not.

 **Sayo Hikawa:** I just continued to play in order to boost the morale of my band members so that they could give the best performance possible.

 **Yukinya:** For six hours on a school day?

 **Lisachi ♡:** I'm impressed you had time!

 **Yukinya:** You should be using that time for practice

 **Yukinya:** Playing a game that long is bad for you. I need my guitarist to be in perfect condition

 **Demon Princess Ako:** don't be too hard on her yukina-san!!

 **Demon Princess Ako:** the event right now is giving out ultra rare pets and sayo-san really wants the dogs!

 **RinRin:** There's multiple types of cats

 **Yukinya:** Thank you for this information.

 **Lisachi ♡:**  oh no

 **Demon Princess Ako:** woah she got online quick!

 **RinRin:** Hikawa-san too...

 **Demon Princess Ako:** oh right!!

 **Demon Princess Ako:** Fufu... Welcome to your doom my humble minions...

 **Bread Mum:** Ah should I leave now?

 **Lisachi ♡:** I think it's too late for the super secret part aha,,

 **Demon Princess Ako:**  (╥﹏╥)

 **Demon Princess Ako:** my speech and my chat are ruined

 **Lisachi ♡:** not totally!! we can just talk here like normal :3c

 **Bread Mum:** Can I add the rest of Poppin' Party?

 **Lisachi ♡:** sure!

 **Bread Mum** added  **Random Star** ,  **fuck off kasumi** ,  **chococornet** , and one other to  **super secret roselia nfo guild**.

 **Demon Princess Ako** added  **Angel Prince Tomoe** to  **super secret roselia nfo guild**.

 **Demon Princess Ako** changed the name of the group to  **AAAAAAAAAA**.

 **RinRin:** ?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** idk what to name it now :(

 **Number #1 Otchan Fan:** owo what's this?

 **Bread Mum:** Arisa there are children present

 **chomama:** idk what you're talking about

 **Bread Mum:** I saw you

 **Random Star:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Random Star:** hi ako! hi rinko-senpai! hi lisa-san!

 **Lisachi ♡:** hi~

 **Lisachi ♡:** it's so cute that you and Ako are matching Tomoe!

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** thanks!

 **Random Star:** let's add everyone else too!

 **Yukinya:** No.

 **Lisachi ♡:** eh?? how did that summon you?

 **Yukinya:** This was a Roselia chat first so you have to stick to our rules

 **chococornet:** are there rules in group chats?

 **Yukinya:** Mitake-san is banned.

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** cmon Minato-san, Ran doesn't mean any harm mostly

 **Yukinya:** Even you doubt her I see

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** just give her a chance!

 **Yukinya:** One.

 **Angel Prince Tomoe** has added  **BurnAllFlowers** ,  **bread daughter uwu** ,  **QT** , and eleven others to  **AAAAAAAAAA**.

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** you're matching with Moca huh Saaya?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** cute!!

 **Bread Mum:** ahah, thanks!

 **bread daughter uwu:** we're in love~

 **Bread Mum:** I think you're more in love with my bread

 **bread daughter uwu:**  hmmm, no comment

 **misaki** has left  **AAAAAAAAAA**.

 **bread daughter uwu** has added  **misaki** to  **AAAAAAAAAA**.

 **misaki:** I don't want any part in this please let me out before it's too late

 **happy, lucky!:** a group chat?!?!?!?!?

 **misaki:** it's too late

 **smile, yay!:** :OOO

 **smile, yay!:** everyone's here!

 **happy, lucky!** **:** it's amazing!

 **bread daughter uwu:** don't you wanna talk to lil ol me misaki-chin ?

 **bread daughter uwu:**  i thought we had something special

 **misaki:** hhhh

 **bread daughter uwu:**  i'll take that as a yes~

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Hello?

 **Yukinya** has removed  **BurnAllFlowers** from  **AAAAAAAAAA**.

 **Lisachi ♡:** Yukina,,

 **Yukinya:** I gave her a chance

 **QT:** this is blatant afterglowphobia !!!

 **Yukinya:** Indeed

 **QT:** >:O

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Something has gone terribly wrong since I've left.

 **boppin:** onee-chan!! hiya!!!

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Hina. Hello.

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:**  oh! a group chat! oh no!

 **maya nyamato:** I'm confused at the tone there

 **maya nyamato:** Shouldn't you be at work?

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** we've been so busy Σ(°△°|||)︴

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** I'm dying and hiding in the break room,,

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** kanon-chan please get here soon

 **smile, yay!:** hagumi can always find kano-chan-senpai when she's lost!! she'll save you aya-senpai!!

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** thank you!!

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** aaaaa I hear more people coming in,,

 **boppin:** good luck!

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** oh! thanks hina-chan (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **bushido!:**  Why would you wish Aya-san luck if you're the one going in?

 **chomama:** I think that's exactly why she would need it

 **Number #1 Otchan Fan:** maybe we should visit too?

 **chomama:** I think you'll kill Aya-senpai if you do

 **bushido!:** Tae-san are actually outside Aya-san's work right now! We're on our way to see a samurai movie!

 **fuee fuee time:** please don't make Aya-chan work too hard,,!

 **fuee fuee time:** I'm on my way now with Hagumi-chan

 **Barista:** good luck Aya-san... I know how it can get when it's busy

 **Kaochan:** Ah, the fleeting life of a part timer!

 **bread daughter uwu:** it sucks :(

 **bread daughter uwu:** if no customers came in I could just talk to lisa-san allll I want

 **Lisachi ♡:** also we would lose our jobs after the shop shuts down

 **bread daughter uwu:** sacrifices have to be made sometimes

 **Chichan:** so this is what has been blowing up my phone hm?

 **Chichan:** I can't say I appreciate it

 **bread daughter uwu:** don't be such a tsun tsun

 **bread daughter uwu:** ahhh speaking of

 **bread daughter uwu** added  **BurnAllFlowers** to  **AAAAAAAAAA**.

 **Yukinya:** Sigh.

 **Lisachi ♡:** don't be so harsh~

 **Barista:** welcome back Ran-chan!

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Hello Tsugumi

 **bread daughter uwu:** what about the rest of us~?

 

 **bread daughter uwu:**  o(TヘTo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi - Random Star  
> Tae - Number #1 Otchan Fan  
> Rimi - chococornet  
> Saaya - Bread Mum  
> Arisa - changed to chomama
> 
> Ran - BurnAllFlowers (stolen from the @BurnAllFlowers ebook aaaa)  
> Moca - bread daughter uwu  
> Himari - QT  
> Tomoe - Angel Prince Tomoe  
> Tsugumi - Barista
> 
> Aya - ♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡  
> Hina - boppin  
> Chisato - Chichan  
> Maya - maya nyamato  
> Eve - bushido!
> 
> Yukina - Yukinya  
> Sayo - Sayo Hikawa  
> Lisa - Lisachi ♡  
> Ako - Demon Princess Ako  
> Rinko - RinRin
> 
> Kokoro - happy, lucky!  
> Kaoru - Kaochan  
> Hagumi - smile, yay!  
> Kanon - fuee fuee time  
> Misaki - misaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Bread Mum:** Ako do you want to play NFO now?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** really!??!?!?!?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** where do you want to play?? should we meet at an internet cafe or stay at home? do you already have a character??

 **Bread Mum:** Ahaha calm down

 **Bread Mum:** We can just play at home ^^ This was originally for NFO so why don’t we use it to talk?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** okay!

 **Demon Princess Ako** changed the group name to **nfo chat!!!**

 **Kaochan:** Ahh NFO... Some of my little kittens created an account for me but I’m afraid I couldn’t quite grasp how to play

 **RinRin:** You played NFO?

 **Bread Mum:** So she’s types like how she talks huh...

 **Kaochan:** Of course! Anything for my little kittens ♡

 **Demon Princess Ako:** can you play with us?? please!

 **Demon Princess Ako:** My dark legion will soon be unstoppable with the addition of so many new minions..!

 **Kaochan:** It would be my pleasure!

 **Kaochan:** Shall we invite Rimi-chan as well?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** she plays too????

 **Demon Princess Ako:** you’ve all been holding out on me D:

 **RinRin:** Ushigome-san and I play games together sometimes (´ ∀ ` *)

 **Demon Princess Ako:** betrayal ?!

 **RinRin:** Well we never played NFO together... I didn’t know she liked it

 **chococornet:** I guess it just never came up ehe

 **Bread Mum:** Maybe you can all teach Kaoru-san to play while I make my character? I’ll try to be quick ^^

 **Demon Princess Ako:** no!!!

 **Bread Mum:** ..?

 **chococornet:** making characters is a very important part! you have to take it seriously Saaya-chan!

 **Bread Mum:** Okay;; I’ll be a while then

 **Kaochan:** The spirit of your character is equally as important as any other gameplay element~!

 **RinRin:** What classes do you two play?

 **chococornet:** a wizard! I thought it would be easiest for solo

 **RinRin:** Me too! (*・ω・)

 **chococornet:** really?? hehe~

 **Kaochan:** I am just a simple fighter, looking to protect all the kittens of this world.

 **chococornet:** you’d make a great fighter!! you’re just like a knight in shining armour!

 **Kaochan:** Thank you Rimi-chan! I appreciate all of your support ♡

 **chococornet:** it’s no problem ////

 **RinRin:** The fighter is simple but they’re still a really important part of the team! They do a lot of damage that can be crucial in boss fights! (* ^ ω ^)

 **Demon Princess Ako:** and it’s really good for people just starting out!! since you have less skills you won’t get confused as easily!

 **RinRin:** Maybe we should have made Yukina-san a fighter...

 **Demon Princess Ako:** but she fits bard so well!

 **misaki:** nfo ?

 **RinRin:** It’s an online game we all play!

 **smile, yay!:** a game?? !!!!!!! sounds like fun!

 **misaki:** what do you do?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** the main part of the game is just quests but there’s a lot of other stuff to do too! and the quests are always a lot of fun especially with friends!!

 **RinRin:** NFO has a really good story as well (￣ω￣)

 **misaki:**  i’ve never played games like that

 **smile, yay!:** it sounds like a lot of fun right!!!

 **misaki:** i guess so

 **Bread Mum:** You two should give it a try!

 **misaki:**  idk..

 **Demon Princess Ako:** saaya-chan!!! did you finish making your character? where are you?? we’ll help you and kaoru with the first quest!

 **Bread Mum:** Yep! I’ve just been looking through all the menus

 **Bread Mum:** There’s a lot of stamps...

 **bread daughter uwu:** stamps? uwu

 **Bread Mum:** .

 **Bread Mum:** Hello Moca-chan

 **bread daughter uwu:** uwu

 **bread daughter uwu:** maybe the great moca-chan will have to join after all~~~

 **Demon Princess Ako:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Demon Princess Ako:** everyone should play!

 **misaki:** everyone?

 **RinRin:** Yes!

 **Demon Princess Ako:** yes!!!!

 **RinRin:** Imeanifyouwanttoyoudon’thavetobutit’sreallyfunespeciallywithallyourfriends^^

 **Demon Princess Ako:** Rinrin said you have to!

 **misaki:** i’m 90% sure that’s not true

 **smile, yay!:** hagumi thinks it would be a lot of fun to play with miikun!!

 **misaki:** fine... i’ll join

 **Kaochan:** You were persuaded quite easily

 **misaki:** not another word

 **chococornet:** !!! we could start a guild together!

 **Yukinya:** That won’t be possible.

 **chococornet:** eh?

 **bread daughter:** oh~~~? could it be yukinya is tsun over ran again~

 **Yukinya:** I am not a tsundere

 **Yukinya:** I just think it would be impractical for us to work in the same guild

 **bread daughter uwu:** there’s only one solution then~

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Our guild will be 10x better than yours ever could

 **Yukinya:** Challenge accepted. Prepare to lose

 **Demon Princess Ako:** Fufu, you’ve already lost Ran-chan... For you see! We’ve already secured one of your bandmates!

 **Angel Princess Tomoe:** ah

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Shit

 **Angel Princess Tomoe:** good to see you and Minato-san getting along...

 **Bread Mum:** Swear jar!

 **Bread Mum:** Hagumi please don’t look at the chat above!

 **smile, yay!:** aye aye!!

 **Yukinya:** **@Sayo Hikawa** **@Lisachi ♡**

 **Yukinya:** You’re needed right now

 **Lisachi** **♡:** here!

 **Lisachi ♡:** ...

 **Lisachi ♡:** I can’t leave you alone ever

 **Sayo Hikawa:** I’m starting up NFO as we speak.

 **Lisachi: ♡:** ...

 **RinRin:** ...

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** ...

 **Yukinya:** It’s crucial that we don’t allow Mitake-san to win

 **Lisachi ♡:** what even are the win conditions here,,,

 **Lisachi ♡:** don’t we have an unfair advantage?

 **RinRin:** Tomoe-san is the only one who’s played in Afterglow...

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** not as much as you and Ako though!

 **Sayo Hikawa:** What if everyone participated? We can split up the teams based on player experience.

 **misaki:** does that mean hagumi and i are joining roselia?

 **smile, yay!:** i can’t wait to play with ako-chin!!

 **Yukinya:** Rinko how do I create a guild?

 **RinRin:** Wait are we actually making new guilds for this? (・_・;)

 **Yukinya:** Is there a problem?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** me and rinrin are already in a guild!

 **Yukinya:** Oh

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Ha

 **Yukinya**  removed **BurnAllFlowers** from **nfo chat!!!**.

 **bread daughter uwu**  added **BurnAllFlowers** to **nfo chat!!!**.

 **bread daughter uwu:** no cheating yukinya~~

 **chococornet:** we don’t have to all be in the same guild! Rinko-senpai and Ako-chan can just support Roselia from the sides

 **bread daughter uwu:** ooo rimirin~~ you should join afterglow since you’re so good at the game

 **chococornet:** ahhhh I don’t know if I’m that good,,,

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Still. Anyone with experience should join Afterglow’s side since we’ve all played

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Including Tomoe?

 **Sayo Hikawa:** That does seem fair

 **Demon Princess Ako:** !!!! rinrin :OOOO

 **RinRin:** Σ(°△°|||)︴

 **Demon Princess Ako:** Σ(°△°|||)︴

 **Demon Princess Ako:** you can’t steal my sister!!

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Too late

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** I can still play with you Ako ^^;

 **Angel Prince Tomoe:** but since it’s apparently Afterglow vs Roselia maybe I should stay with my band

 **bread daughter uwu:** **@QT @Barista** fighto fighto~~

 **QT:** Moca-chan!! I already told you I was busy today!

 **bread daughter uwu:** on a date with tsugu~?

 **QT:** no!!!!

 **Barista:** just as friends aha,,

 **Barista:** ...Moca-chan Ran-chan...

 **bread daughter uwu:** minato-san started it!!

 **Barista:** Ran-chan was the first one to suggest it

 **bread daughter uwu:** fine!! ran started it~~

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Not true

 **Barista:** If you can’t get along with Minato-san then say goodbye to the cake I’ve been baking

 **bread daughter uwu:** ?!

 **bread daughter uwu:** tsugu p lease give me another chance i’ll be good i promise

 **BurnAllFlowers:** I can survive that

 **Barista:** But can you survive a hungry Moca-chan?

 **BurnAllFlowers:** .

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Minato-san you look lovely today

 **bread daughter uwu:** is that a confession~~?

 **Yukinya:** Compliments are useless when they only come from being threatened.

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Moca I Will Kill You

 **Barista:** No violence!

 **BurnAllFlowers:** Moca you look lovely today

 **bread daughter uwu:** oho thank you :3

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Now that all of Afterglow is here I suppose we should start splitting the teams

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Has anyone else played NFO?

 **chococornet:** Arisa-chan plays with me sometimes!

 **bread daughter uwu:** plot twist

 **Sayo Hikawa:** That is surprising. I didn’t think she was interested in online games

 **chococornet:** she really only plays because of me,,! but it’s a lot of fun :)

 **QT:** even when someone as cute as Rimi uses it that smile just looks creepy

 **chococornet:** ehhhH??

 **QT:** oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **QT:** if

 **QT:** if we get everyone who’s played

 **QT:** does that include kaoru-senpai

 **chococornet:** !!!!!!!!!

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Yes?

 **Bread Mum:** Poppin’ Party will probably stay together ^^

 **Demon Princess Ako:** wait!!

 **Bread Mum:** ..?

 **Demon Princess Ako:** afterglow can’t take all my new minions!! I want Saaya-chan!!

 **bread daughter uwu:** she’s ours now~~

 **Bread Mum:** Eh??

 **Demon Princess Ako:** You have to choose!! Kaoru or Saaya-chan!

 **bread daughter uwu:** no fair,, hiichan and rimirin are gonna gang up on me :(

 **QT:** that’s right! we choose Kaoru-senpai!

 **bread daughter uwu:** :(

 **chococornet:** ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **QT:** Rimi!!! we have to do this!! I’m sorry Saaya-chan but it’s really important!!!

 **Bread Mum:** It’s okay,, I understand

 **Bread Mum:** I think

 **chococornet:** uuuu I don’t know what to do

 **bread daughter uwu:** make the right choice

 **Kaochan:** I don’t want my kittens to be sad! I will remain neutral if necessary

 **chococornet:** she’s so cool ////

 **chococornet:** I’m sorry Saaya-chan !!!!!!!!!! but!!!

 **Bread Mum:** I guess that means I’m on Roselia’s team ^^;

 **smile, yay!:** but i don’t want hhw to split up!!

 **misaki:** if it’s just for this game then it should be okay right?

 **Kaochan:** As Misaki said! I will be sure to spend countless hours with you outside of this game as well!

 **RinRin:** And you can still spend time with Seta-san in NFO... just not in the same guild

 **smile, yay!:** oh really?? then let’s play now!! I’m so excited!

 **Sayo Hikawa:** We still have to figure out the conditions of this competition.

 **bread daughter uwu:** what if we collect all the stamps?

 **Barista:** Of course Moca-chan suggests that

 **Sayo Hikawa:** No, she’s right.

 **Demon Princess Ako:** sayo-san is just saying that because she wants to catch em all anyway!! it would take way too long!

 **RinRin:** We could see what guild can collect the most

 **Sayo Hikawa:** What should the timeframe be?

 **Yukinya:** We can’t detract from rehearsal too long

 **Sayo Hikawa:** Of course,,

 **Lisachi ♡:** ,,, huh~?

 **Sayo Hikawa:** This chat as already affected me too much. The sooner it’s done the better

 **Sayo Hikawa:** One week is long enough, correct?

 **Barista:** I don’t know if I could be much help in only a week aha;;

 **Bread Mum:** With school and practice and work... maybe two weeks would be better?

 **Yukinya:** Fine. Two weeks. Collect as many stamps as possible

 **BurnAllFlowers:** How do we get stamps?

 **RinRin:** Finishing quests!

 **BurnAllFlowers:** And how do I do that?

 **chococornet:** ,,,maybe we should wait first so everyone can learn to play

 **Sayo Hikawa:** One day. All of us meet here tomorrow at the same time. We’ll start playing then.

 **Bread Mum:** I feel like you’re not really used to group chats...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ako now has,, 49 lines while 6 girls only have 2,,,, I'll fix that next chapter I promise!!!!
> 
> now that there's like,, a story attached to this it'll definitely go on for multiple chapters so! tune in next time if you wanna. this still isn't really gonna have an update schedule, just whenever I feel inspired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Random Star:** arisa! rimirin! you played nfo without me!

 **Random Star:** it sounds so fun!!

 **chomama:** NO?!?? I’VE NEVER PLAYED THAT BEFORE

 **Bread Mum:** It is fun! ^^

 **chomama:** .

 **Bread Mum:** We all sort of invited everyone without asking... but you should definitely join anyway Kasumi!

 **Random Star:** !!!!!!!!!

 **chomama:** okay so maybe I did play it a little

 **Bread Mum:** Rimirin said you really liked it

 **chomama:** ...

 **chococornet:** sorry Arisa-chan!! I have a lot of fun playing with you though,,

 **chomama:** ugh w/e. I like it too.

 **chococornet:** there’s a side quest that unlocks a bonsai garden so Arisa-chan has an amazing garden! it’s one of the biggest I’ve ever seen!

 **chomama:** STOP TELLING PEOPLE THESE THINGS

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** your names are so similar, I thought Arisa was talking to herself

 **chomama:** I’m not Kasumi.

 **chococornet:** it’s like we’re matching!!

 **chomama:** I

 **chomama:** no

 **chomama:** we’re not matching

 **chococornet:** I’d like to match with you!

 **chomama:** I

 **Bread Mum:** Arisa..?

 **chococornet:** did I say something wrong,,,,,

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** calling Arisa~

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** she’s not responding. agent Kasumi! go check on her status!

 **Random Star:** yes sir!!

 **chomama:** NO

 **chomama:** OTAE CALL HER OFF

 **Bread Mum:** Good to see you back!

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** I can’t call back a soldier from their duty just like that

 **chomama:** HOW IS SHE ALREADY HERE??????

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** her training paid off >:3

 **chomama:** rimirin i’d love to match with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **chococornet:** that makes me happy but,,, you’re Kasumi-chan right?

 **chomama:** no!

 **Bread Mum:** Kasumi... you’re a little obvious

 **chomama:** :(

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** we’re finally out of rehearsal !!

 **chomama:** hi aya-senpai!

 **Chichan:** try not to sound too eager about that Aya-chan

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** I’m not!! it was just a lot longer than usual ahahhh

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** hi arisa-chan!

 **Chichan:** are you incapable of reading up?

 **Chichan:** speaking of... I have no time or interest in playing nfo

 **Chichan:** and I doubt anyone else in Pasupare does either

 **maya nyamato:** ...

 **Chichan:** Maya-chan.

 **maya nyamato:** I may have played it before

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** I think it sounds fun

 **Chichan:** you also have 20 rabbits.

 **boppin!:** chisato-chan you’re so not boppin sometimes! let’s play it!

 **bushido!:** Everything that’s been said about it sounds like something a true warrior would enjoy! I want to be a fighter like Kaoru-san!

 **bushido!:** Also don’t worry Arisa-san! Matching names is totally normal!

 **Random Star:** it’s not a big deal don’t bring it up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** eh?? kasumi-chan?

 **Random Star:** matching names are for couples,,

 **Random Star:** it’s Arisa!!! that dumbass took my phone so I took hers!!

 **chomama:** nyeheh

 **boppin!:** eve-chan and I aren’t a couple though ?

 **boppin!:** hm...

 **bushido!:** Hm?

 **boppin!:** imagine us as a couple! everyday would feel all zappin and woosh right????

 **bushido!:** aaa couple???

 **bushido!:** iit would definitely be woosh!

 **Chichan:** ...Hina-chan

 **boppin!:** yeah??

 **Chichan:** are you an idiot

 **boppin!:** that came out of nowhere! you’re so mean chichan~

 **Chichan:** don’t.

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** chisato-chan’s right...

 **boppin!:** ehhh?? aya-chan too??

 **bushido!:** I think you’re smart!

 **Random Star:** no. she’s definitely stupid

 **Bread Mum:** Be nice Arisa~ You don’t always notice things like that ^^

 **boppin!:** things like what??

 **Random Star:** I can sense O-Tae about to send something stupid

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** cruel Arisa :(

 **Random Star:** I’ll cut you off before you can even start

 **maya nyamato:** Chisato-san... I checked our schedule for the next two weeks

 **Chichan:** ?

 **Chichan:** what about it? I’m aware that we have less meetings, the manager should’ve already contacted you about that

 **maya nyamato:** So we have more time to play nfo?

 **chococornet:** so we can all play together??

 **Chichan:** no

 **maya nyamato:** But now you have the time to play it

 **Chichan:** I still have no interest

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** I want to!! it’s so hard to do something with all of us!

 **bushido!:** Aya-san is right!! It can be a bonding activity!

 **chomama:** !!! if you play then we can talk more! i wanna talk to chisato-senpai more!

 **Chichan:** fine. for two weeks.

 **bushido!:** Boppin!!

 **boppin!:** bushido!!

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** they’re in sync

 **bushido!:** rreally??

 **Random Star:** sigh.

 **chomama:** sighing is bad for you~

 **Random Star:** I so doubt that

 **Random Star:** give me my phone

 **chomama:** >:3

 **Random Star:** kASUMI COME BACK HERE

 **Chichan:** I would like to be in the guild that these two are not

 **Bread Mum:** Ahah;; understandable

 **Bread Mum:** That means you’ll be on Roselia’s side ^^

 **smile, yay!:** you’ll get to be on hhw’s team too!!!

 **Chichan:** ah.

 **smile, yay!:** hagumi can’t wait to play with you!!!

 **smile, yay!:** kaoru-kun isn’t on our team :(

 **smile, yay!:** but we can still play with her in the game!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Chichan:** no thank you ^^

 **boppin!:** I wanna be on roselia’s team too~!

 **Chichan:** so will Eve-chan be joining us~

 **bushido!:** Yes!

 **maya nyamato:** Wait, me and Aya-san are with Afterglow then?

 **Chichan:** if that’s how the teams are split

 **maya nyamato:** Ah. Okay

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** you don’t want to be on my team??? ;-;

 **maya yamato:** No that’s not it!!

 **maya yamato:** It’s nothing don’t worry

 **bushido!:** Don’t be afraid to talk to us Maya-san!!

 **♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡:** that’s right!!! we’re here to support!!

 **maya yamato:** It’s really nothing ////

 **Chichan:** if you insist

 **Chichan:** has everyone been sorted on a team?

 **fuee fuee time:** Chisato, you’re joining?

 **Chichan:** unfortunately

 **happy, lucky!:** a game where we can all play together sounds like so much fun!!! is there a prize??

 **smile, yay!:** hagumi didn’t think about that!! but I don’t want anyone to miss out!

 **happy, lucky!:** everyone can get a prize then!

 **smile, yay!:** !!!

 **smile, yay!:** that’s so smart!!

 **chomama:** that’s not how prizes work…

 **happy, lucky:** why not?

 **chomama:** besides isn’t this just afterglow and roselia fighting

 **chomama:** because????? it’s called a winner for a reason

 **fuee fuee time:** it would be nice if everyone could get something though

 **chomama:** ugh. I guess

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** oh. welcome back Arisa

 **chomama:** no thanks to you

 **Number #1 Occhan Fan:** where are they anyway?

 **bread daughter uwu:** asserting our dominance~~

 **bread daughter uwu:** moca-chan’s always watching~~~

 **fuee fuee time:** reassuring,,?

 **bread daughter uwu:** ranran keeps telling me to get off my phone she’s such a bully

 **bread daughter uwu:** apparently i should be “paying attention” idk

 **bread daughter uwu:** i didn’t come to watch her flirt with yukina

 **Chichan:** it’s a wonder you two are so close...

 **chomama:** ^

 **bread daughter uwu:** a kiss a day gets the ran to stay

 **Random Star:** that never works with arisa though!!

 **chomama:** DON’T SAY MISLEADING THINGS IDIOT

 **Random Star:** ;D

 **chomama:** .

 **bread daughter uwu:** couple problems ew

 **chomama:** NO?!

 **bread daughter uwu:** you’re on my team now arisa~~ listen to what moca-senpai has to say

 **chomama:** we’re the same age???

 **bread daughter uwu:** not anymore~~ guild members rise up~~

* * *

 **bread daughter uwu** has added **BurnAllFlowers** , **Barista** , **QT** , and eight others to **skidaddle skidoodle roselia is a noodle**

 **chomama:** request to change teams

 **bread daughter uwu:** denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the unexpected hiatus hhh but I hope this chapter makes up for it! this turned out unexpectedly shippy but I just,, could not stop myself
> 
> tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll fix it in the morning it is past midnight and I'm too tired to proof read. I'm gonna go pass out now cyaaaaa <3
> 
> OH I ALMOST FORGOT THE TEAMS  
> [unnamed]: Roselia, HHW (minus Kaoru), Saaya, Chisato, Eve, Hina  
> roselia is a noodle: Afterglow, PoPiPa (minus Saaya), Kaoru, Aya, Maya

**Author's Note:**

> Kasumi - Random Star  
> Tae - Number #1 Otchan Fan  
> Rimi - chococornet  
> Saaya - Bread Mum  
> Arisa - changed to chomama
> 
> Ran - BurnAllFlowers (stolen from the @BurnAllFlowers ebook aaaa)  
> Moca - bread daughter uwu  
> Himari - QT  
> Tomoe - Angel Prince Tomoe  
> Tsugumi - Barista
> 
> Aya - ♡ shuwayarin dreaming ♡  
> Hina - boppin  
> Chisato - Chichan  
> Maya - maya nyamato  
> Eve - bushido!
> 
> Yukina - Yukinya  
> Sayo - Sayo Hikawa  
> Lisa - Lisachi ♡  
> Ako - Demon Princess Ako  
> Rinko - RinRin
> 
> Kokoro - happy, lucky!  
> Kaoru - Kaochan  
> Hagumi - smile, yay!  
> Kanon - fuee fuee time  
> Misaki - misaki


End file.
